Cartas a Ardwin
by Madeleine8
Summary: FIC TERMINADA.Legolas envía cartas a un amiga de la infancia contándole los diferentes pasos que da la Comunidad del Anillo para destruirlo.
1. Default Chapter

Querida Ardwin,  
  
Estoy muy contento de saber que te has reunido con la Dama Arwen y el Señor Elrond en Rivendel, el Bosque Negro, desgraciadamente, no es ya seguro en estos tiempos, ni siquiera para nosotros, los elfos de Mirkwood.  
  
Nosotros, la Compañía del Anillo, bajo la autoridad y la guía de Mithrandir, hemos llegado cerca del valle de Nanduhirion, también llamado Valle del Arroyo Sombrío para entrar en las Tierras de Rohan, rumbo a Mordor.  
  
Cada vez que escucho o pronuncio, o incluso, escribo, como ahora, este nombre, no puedo evitar pensar o acordarme de nuestro Gran Bosque tan verde, hace tanto tiempo, que ni tú, ni yo con nuestra edad lo hemos conocido, y como la negrura se ha instalado en él. Entonces pienso en la intensidad del Mal allí para conseguir transformar un bosque verde en un bosque negro, teniendo en cuenta la distancia de ambos territorios.  
  
Sé que debería haberte dicho en persona que formaba parte de la Compañía en vez de decir a mi padre que te lo dijera, pero os conozco a los dos y hubierais hecho todo lo posible para que no fuera con ellos, pero creo que es mi deber, incluso mi destino.  
  
Sé el tormento que te corroe ahora, sabiendo como sabes que he partido y a donde me dirijo, pero también sé que me comprendes mejor que nadie y que debía partir con Aragorn, mi amigo, y la Compañía.  
  
Ahora, en Rivendel, Dama Arwen y tú podréis consolaros entre vosotras mientras nos juzgáis duramente a Aragorn y a mí mismo por haber arriesgado nuestras vidas en la Misión del Anillo, sabiendo que esos juicios son vanos puesto que ambas sabéis que debíamos partir.  
  
Ya te dejo y te deseo la felicidad.  
  
Hasta pronto, tu amigo  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood. 


	2. Segunda Carta

Hola a todos,  
  
Aquí os dejo la segunda, carta sólo quiero acalrar que los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkine, salvo Ardwin evidentemente y que agradezco mucho los reviews recibidos, que siempre ayuda a continuar con la fic.  
  
Os dejo a la lectura de la carta.  
  
Querida Ardwin,  
  
En mi última carta te decía que estábamos cerca del Valle Nanduhirion que íbamos a atravesarlo para entrar en las Tierras de Rohan, pero finalmente no hemos podido hacerlo porque Saruman "El Blanco", que como ya sabrás seguramente ahora, nos ha traicionado y ayuda a Sauron, el Señor de las Tinieblas contra la Tierra Media, lo hacía vigilar.  
  
Hemos intentado atravesar el monte Caradhras pero no ha sido posible debido de nueva a Saruman puesto que ha utilizado la magia para provocar una avalancha. Finalmente es Frodo quien ha decidido por donde pasar y te escribo estas líneas antes de entrar en las minas de Khazad-Dûm o si lo prefieres de Moria.  
  
Tengo que admitir que no estoy muy de acuerdo con la decisión del Portador del Anillo, pero Mithrandir ha respetado esa decisión y seguimos bajo su guía.  
  
Puedes imaginar que nuestro compañero y cada vez mejor amigo, Gimli, está muy contento de entrar en las Minas. ¿Te preguntas por qué? Supongo que Dama Arwen te habrá hablado de los miembros de La Comunidad del Anillo, entonces sabrás quien es Gimli. Es un enano, pero a pesar del odio que existe entre nuestras dos razas, los enanos y los elfos, éste, que viene de la Montaña Solitaria, está poco a poco entrando en mi corazón y una profunda amistad está empezando a formarse entre nosotros dos. Es sorprendente que comience a sentir una amistad hacia un enano pero no puedo evitar sentir eso.  
  
Mientras te escribo esta carta, Mithrandir intenta encontrar la contraseña para entrar en las minas y todo el resto esperamos cerca del lago que hay en las proximidades de la entrada. No sé si esta carta llegará a Rivendel, pero le pediré ayuda a las águilas, a Gwaihir, para que te la lleve y que tengas noticias de nuestro camino, de donde está la Comunidad en cada momento. No hemos entrado todavía en las Minas de Khazad-Dûm y yo ya pienso en la salida. Al parecer, atravesar las minas durará cuatro días, así que tendrás noticias mías durante ese tiempo.  
  
Bueno he de dejarte porque Frodo acaba de encontrar la solución de la puerta en ithilin (que brilla bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna) del Reino de Moria. La contraseña era simplemente "Mellon", amigo en élfico, era demasiado fácil para el Istari, es por eso que ha sido finalmente un hobbit quien ha encontrado la respuesta.  
  
Gwaihir ha llegado y espera pacientemente mi carta para llevarla a Rivendel. Mithrandir me pide que te diga que cuides de ti, me uno a él y te lo pido también.  
  
Te dejo ya y te deseo la felicidad,  
  
Tu amigo,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood  
  
P.D. Saluda a Dama Arwen y al Señor Elrond de mi parte y transmíteles mi afecto.  
  
Legolas. 


	3. Tercera Carta

Hola a todos,  
  
Aquí estoy de vuelta con mi tercera carta. Sólo deciros que los personajes todos a J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo Ardwin y agradecer los rewiews recibidos que ayudan a continuar con mi fic.  
  
Querida Ardwin,  
  
Ante todo debo disculparme por no haberte escrito antes pero las cosas en Khazad-Dûm han ido pero de lo que pensaba y de lo que todo el mundo podría haber esperado o simplemente deseado. No te preocupes, voy a explicarme.  
  
Para empezar, entrando en Moria, Boromir, el hijo del Senescal de Gondor ha encontrado las palabras justas diciendo que esta cueva no era una mina, sino una tumba. El suelo estaba plagado de cadáveres, de esqueletos de enanos muertos acribillados por flechas de trasgos.  
  
Viendo esto, hemos decidido salir de ahí, pero ha sido completamente imposible porque del lago ha salido un animal, un monstruo terrible, un kraken que ha atrapado a Frodo y Sam que hemos conseguido liberar entre Aragorn y Boromir mientras que yo lanzaba flechas sin parar.  
  
El monstruo nos ha perseguido y ha bloqueado la entrada a las Minas de Khazad-Dûm y no hemos tenido otra opción que continuar a avanzar bajo la guía de Mithrandir que nos ha ayudado con un poco de luz.  
  
Los primeros pasos a través de las minas se han producido sin ningún tipo de incidente a pesar de estar seguidos por la criatura Gollum, escapada de las mazmorras de Mordor, aquella que posea el Anillo Único antes que Bilbo, el hobbit, y que su ahijado Frodo Bolsón llevó al Consejo de Elrond en Imladris.  
  
Hemos llegado a las cavernas principales de Moria y debo admitir, yo, un elfo que adora los bosques y los árboles que esas cuevas son espléndidas y magníficas. Creo que la palabra exacta es grandiosas. Pero unos minutos después las cosas han cambiado.  
  
Gimli, el enano del que ya te he hablado, ha descubierto la tumba de su primo Balin, el último Señor de Khazad-Dûm, y Gandalf ha leído las últimas frases escritas por los enanos antes de perecer. Pippin, o como tal vez puedas conocerlo por Dama Arwen, Peregrin Tuk, un hobbit que es un poco torpe, pero sin ninguna malicia ha hecho caer un esqueleto en un pozo y es entonces cuando ha pasado algo terrorífico. Para empezar unos orcos han aparecido acompañados de un troll de las cavernas y ha sido muy duro abatirlos y salir de la sala de la tumba, pero hemos conseguido hacerlo. Hemos atravesado el puente después de haber saltado un foso y entonces lo peor ha aparecido: Un Balrog.  
  
Nunca antes me había cruzado con uno y espero de todo corazón no volver a cruzarme con otro. Es una criatura grande, gigantesca, negra como Mordor, ocura y ardiente. Sus ojos son puro fuego como su espada y su látigo que posee varias cuerdas como tentáculos. Gandalf ha hecho todo lo posible para matarlo, ha utilizado la llama, la luz de Udûn para pararlo y lo ha conseguido, el Balrog ha caído en el abismo, pero se ha llevado al Istari con él.  
  
Mithrandir, llamado por los hombres Gandalf o el Peregrino Grís, istari sabio y bondadoso que ha descubierto la traición de Saruman, que nos ha guíado durante esta parte del viaje que nos ha ayudado no solamente en este momento, sino durante toda su presencia en la Tierra Media. Amigo de los elfos desde siempre, de los hombres, de los hobbits y de los enanos, siempre ha sabido la mejor solución a los problemas. Una voz siempre escuchada y respetada, del Bosque Negro al sur de Gondor, de Eriador a las Montañas de Hierro. Escuchado por Elrond de Imladris, Galadriel y Celeborn, señores del bosque dorado, y mi padre... El dolor es demasiado reciente ahora en mi corazón...  
  
Al salir de las minas, estábamos muy turbados tanto los unos como los otros pero Aragorn nos ha hecho levantarnos y volver andar para escapar de los orcos y llegar a los bosque de Lothlorién, a los dominios de la Dama del Bosque Galadriel, noldo nacida en Valinor, y su esposo Celeborn. Hemos sido sorprendidos por Haldir de Lorién, y hemos sido conducidos con rapidez a la presencia de los Señores. La visión de Galadriel siempre es turbadora. Su poder de leer en los corazanes de todas las razas hacen sus encuentros únicos cada vez. Después de relatar nuestra aventura en las Minas nos han dejado descansar tranquilamente en los bosques bajo la frescura de los árboles. Y es en este lugar donde te escribo esta carta que está mojada por las lágrimas que se escapan de mis ojos escuchando el canto de duelo de Lothlorién por Mithrandir.  
  
Hasta la próxima, tu amigo,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood. 


	4. Cuarta carta

Querida Ardwin,  
  
Escribir una carta a una amiga para tener que contar cosas tristes me produce una gran pena, pero el destino es cruel y lo que ha ocurrido después de mi última carta. Pero, avanzo demasiado, voy a comenzar por el principio.  
  
Nuestra estancia en Lothlorien ha transcurrido apaciblemente, a pesar del gran dolor por la pérdida de Mithrandir en Khazad-Dûm. Como ya te dije nos fuimos recibidos amablemente por el Señor Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel y nos han dejado descansar el tiempo necesario, que ha sido de unos días, antes de ponernos de nuevo en marcha con nuestra misión. Antes de dejar los Bosques de Lorien, Dama Galadriel nos ha regalado a cada miembro de la Comunidad un presente, incluso a Gimli, nuestro enano preferido. Yo me he llevado conmigo un arco de los Galadrim que es más grande y resistente que los de Mirkwood así como una carcaj de flechas.  
  
Nos hemos puesto en marcha en tres pequeñas barcas, divididos de la manera siguiente: En una de ellas, Aragorn con Frodo y Sam Gamyi; en la segunda Boromir con Merry y Pippin y en la última Gimli y yo que ahora somos grandes amigos, lo que parecía imposible al principio de esta misión. Nos hemos convertido en inseparables. Ahora mismo espero el momento de acabar lo que tenemos que hacer y presentaros a los dos, estoy seguro de que os convertiréis también en buenos amigos.  
  
Hemos navegado por el río plateado Celebrant de Lothlorien antes de llegar al Anduin. Los árboles tan numerosos en los Bosques de Lothlorien han dejado su lugar durante un momento a grandes acantilados de piedra. De pronto hemos visto dos grandes estatuas de piedra, eran los Argonath, estatuas que representan los antepasados de Aragorn, Isildur y su hermano Anarión que escaparon de la destrucción de Númenor y fundaron los reinos en el exilio en la tierra Media de Gondor y Arnor que ahora deben volver a manos de nuestro querido amigo Estel, el heredero de Isildur. Pasando entre los Argonath, hemos entrado en Gondor.  
  
Los árboles han vuelto a aparecer en las dos orillas, antes de detenernos en la orilla oeste, en los prados de Parth Galen al pie de Amon Hen. Aragorn, que ha tomado el mando tras la desaparición del Istari, ha decidido atravesar el lago durante la noche. Yo quería continuar y se lo he dicho pero me ha contestado que los orcos patrullaban la otra orilla. Pero no era la otra orilla la que me preocupaba, algo o alguien se acercaba a nosotros, a donde estábamos. Aragorn ha tomado la decisión de entrar en Mordor por el norte, atravesando los montes de Emyn Muil y después la Ciénaga de los Muertos hasta las puertas negras de Mordor.  
  
Mientras discutíamos nuestro camino, Frodo así como Boromir han debido partir hacia los árboles porque de pronto, nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estaban con nosotros. Hemos partido en grupos para buscarlos, y yo me he unido a Gimli. Hacer las cosas juntas los dos, empieza a convertirse en una costumbre. Es Aragorn quien ha encontrado a Frodo, quien mientras huía hacia al Anduin, Gimli y yo hemos ayudado a Aragorn a luchar contra los orcos y una nueva criatura que no conocíamos con una mano blanca sobre las cabezas, símbolo seguramente de Saruman. Hemos combatido ferozmente, y durante la batalla, hemos escuchado el cuerno de Gondor, lo que quería decir que Boromir necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Intentando parar los golpes de los adversarios, hemos llegado donde se encontraba el hijo del Senescal de Gondor, pero era demasiado tarde, tres flechas negras de orcos atravesaban su cuerpo. Ha muerto en los brazos de Aragorn.  
  
Hemos organizado una pequeña ceremonia de adiós y lo hemos colocado en una barca con su espada y su cuerno, y lo hemos dejado partir en el curso del Anduin, hasta las Cataratas de Rauros, donde ha desaparecido.  
  
Después hemos visto la otra barca en la otra orilla y yo pensaba reunirnos con Frodo y Sam por la noche, si salíamos en ese mismo momento, pero Aragorn nos ha dicho que el destino de Frodo y del Anillo Único no estaban ya en nuestras manos y que nuestro deber era salvar a Merry y Pippin de la tortura y de la muerte. Entonces debíamos partir en su búsqueda y cazar a los orcos.  
  
He de dejarte, te deseo la felicidad, Gimli y Aragorn se unen a mí en este deseo. Hasta pronto y la próxima,  
  
Tu amigo,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood. 


	5. Quinta carta

Querida Ardwin,  
  
Después del adiós a Boromir, hemos partido llevando únicamente lo estrictamente necesario para perseguir a los orcos y salvar a los hobbits Merry y Pippin. Incluso si pensábamos en liberar a dos de los hobbits, no podía dejar de pensar en los otros dos hobbits que iban a seguir la idea de Aragorn de atravesar las Emyn Muil y la Ciénaga de los Muertos para llegar a Mordor y destruir el Anillo Único.  
  
Siguiendo las pistas interpretadas por Aragorn, hemos llegado a las verdes praderas de Rohan, y yo, gracias a mi vista más desarrollada, he podido distinguir los orcos que llevaban a los hobbits hacia el sur, hacia el Bosque de Fangorn o hacia Isengard, lo que nos ayudaba a confirmar la idea de que los orcos trabajaban para Saruman, el Blanco. Durante una de las interpretaciones de Aragorn, hemos encontrado una hoja de Lothlorien, de las que sujetan nuestras capas élficas, y Aragorn ha creído adivinar que esa pertenecía a la capa de Pippin, y ha utilizado una frase muy conocida en el Bosque Dorado: "Las hojas de Lothlorien no caen sin motivo".  
  
Hemos continuado la persecución durante algunos días, encontrando de vez en cuando restos de orcos, cosas perdidas e incluso cadáveres de orcos, ¡se mataban entre ellos! El cuarto día, nos hemos levantado al alba, y he visto que el sol se elevaba rojo en el horizonte, y tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que quiere decir, un sol rojo al alba. Se había vertido sangre esa noche. Eso no nos ha tranquilizado precisamente y hemos pensado que eso podría significar que los hobbits podrían haber sido asesinados durante la noche. Hemos intentado no pensar en esa posibilidad y hemos rogado a Eru para que la sangre perteneciera a los orcos o a los servidores de Saruman y hemos continuado nuestro camino por las Tierras de Rohan.  
  
Hemos seguido el sendero que dejaban los orcos atravesando esas praderas y he visto a lo lejos que numerosos hombres a caballo se aproximaban. Hemos esperado que se acercaran a nosotros, han pasado justo a nuestro lado sin vernos, lo que nos mostraba que querían decir los elfos de Lorien diciendo que esas capas nos confundían que los alrededores. Justo cuando acababan de pasar, Aragorn los ha interpelado. Nos han rodeado con sus monturas y han preguntado a Aragorn quién era y que hacían un elfo, une enano y un hombre en las Tierras de Rohan. Después de las presentaciones, hemos sabido que ellos eran los caballeros de Rohan, de la Marca, Los Rohirrim con Eomer, sobrino del Rey Theoden de Rohan a la cabeza de este pequeño ejército que había sido expulsado de Edoras, la capital de ese reino por el Rey, aconsejado por un hombre intrigante llamado Grima. Nos han dicho que ellos habían matado a los orcos que buscábamos la noche pasada, lo que confirmaba el sol de rojo de la mañana, y a nuestra pregunta de si habían encontrado dos hobbits o semi hombres que viajaban con ellos como prisioneros, nos han contestado que no había visto nada, ni nadie que pudieran parecerse a nuestros amigos.  
  
Tras las despedidas, nos hemos acercado rápidamente al lugar de la masacre, donde todos los cuerpos de los orcos matado o mutilados aún humeaban en una hoguera según la costumbre de los Rohirrim, que hacían siempre eso con sus víctimas, hemos buscado entre los restos y los cadáveres algo que pudiera parecerse a los hobbits o pertenecerles. Gimli ha encontrado en el fuego unos de los cintos que les había ofrecido Dama Galadriel antes de partir de Lothlorien, con los que hemos pensado haberlos perdido, pero Aragorn ha encontrado de pronto pistas que contradecían ese hecho.  
  
Según las interpretaciones de Estel, los hobbits habían podido huir de la masacre de sus captores entrando en el Bosque de Fangorn, muy cercano al lugar. El Bosque de Fangorn, el bosque más antiguo de la Tierra Media, uno de los pocos lugares donde me siento joven, a pesar de mi edad.  
  
Bueno, he de dejarte antes de entrar en Fangorn. Te enviaré una próxima carta cuando lo hayamos atravesado. Te deseo toda la felicidad, saluda a Dama Arwen y al Señor Elrond de mi parte y transmíteles todo mi cariño por ellos.  
  
Hasta la próxima y hasta pronto  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood. 


	6. Sexta Carta

Querida Ardwin,  
  
¿Cómo va todo en Imladris? Espero que todo vaya bien así como Dama Arwen y el Señor Elrond. ¿Algunos elfos empiezan a partir hacia los Puertos Grises? Supongo que sí. Yo, aún no he decidido qué es lo que voy a hacer, si permanecer en la Tierra Media o partir hacia Valinor al finalizar esta Tercera Edad, cuando finalice la Misión del Anillo.  
  
Mi última carta te relataba el momento en el que Estel, Gimli y yo íbamos a entrar en Fangorn a la búsqueda de nuestros dos amigos hobbits Merry y Pippin. Cuando he entrado en el Bosque, me he sentido joven de nuevo, a pesar de mi edad, en este bosque, el más viejo de toda la Tierra Media. Me he prometido a mí mismo de volver un algún día a este gran bosque cuando la Guerra del Anillo no sea más que un amargo recuerdo, cuando esté iluminada por el sol que la mostrará verde, en todo su esplendor renovado en la tranquilidad de la paz encontrada.  
  
Al principio de nuestra misión por Fangorn hemos utilizado la perspicacia de Aragorn interpretando las pistas y hemos seguido las pisadas que Meriadoc y Peregrin habían dejado duarnte su viaje en el Bosque, seguían el curso de un riachuelo, muy cercanos a la orilla lo que dejaban pistas muy claras en el barro. Entre estas pisadas y la idea de Pippin de dejar caer una hoja de Lothlorien en su camino, nos ha servido para seguir su camino sin muchas dificultades. Sin embargo, de pronto, Estel ha llegado a la conclusión de que los dos medianos habían dejado el río en un momento dado y el futuro Rey de Gondor ha descubierto una huella que no conseguía identificar, que no llegaba a reconocerla que nunca había visto y que nos ha preocupado levemente.  
  
Poco tiempo después, hemos llegado a unas ruinas sumidas en las sombras de los grandes árboles de Fangorn cuando una intensa y resplandeciente luz blanca nos ha invadido. Un personaje ha aparecido en ella y mis dos compañeros y yo mismo hemos pensado que se trataba de Saruman, el Blanco que quería hacer todo lo posible para que no pudiéramos llevar a cabo nuestra misión, hacer que el bien venciera en su lucha con Sauron. Hemos, no me avergüenzo de confesarlo, hemos tenido mucho miedo. No sé lo que me ha pasado pero no conseguí encajar una flecha en mi arco y menos aún no podía ni apuntar ni lazar y afortunadamente no lo he hecho. N el mismo momento Aragorn ha sacado su espada y Gimli sostenía su hacha dispuesto para golpear con ella. He sido yo el primero en saber y darme cuenta de quien era la persona que se encontraba ante mí y aunque mi cabeza me decía que no era posible, no he podido retenerme y casi he gritado: ¡Mithrandir, Mithrandir!  
  
¿Sí, lo sé, parecía imposible pero era verdad, era realmente él, era él! Es Gandalf, nuestro "Peregrino Gris" que ha vuelto de las Sombras donde había caído en Khazad-Dûm. Le hemos preguntado que nos contara que había pasado después de su desaparición en Moria. Y Mithrandir nos ha contado...  
  
"He caído durante mucho tiempo y el Balrog ha caído conmigo. Su fuego me rodeaba y me quemaba. Finalmente nos hemos sumergido en agua helada, tan fría que mi corazón a punto ha estado de congelarse. Hemos llegado al fondo de las minas, a lugares donde ni siquiera los enanos de Durin había llegado y la criatura estaba en ese momento hecha de barro y muy fuerte. Hemos luchado, allí donde el tiempo no existe, y finalmente ha huido por unos pasajes subterráneos. He recorrido esos senderos en mi persecución, pues era la única solución para vencer la desesperación que sentía. A través de esos caminos que nos llevaban siempre hacia arriba, hemos llegado al pie de una escalera sin límite. Subiendo sin cesar en espiral hemos llegado a la cima de Celebdil, donde el sol brillaba lo que ha dado al Balrog su cuerpo de fuego. Finalmente lo he abatido y ha caído rompiendo el flanco de la montaña. He permanecido en la cima de la montaña, en la nieve durante mucho tiempo, durante días que parecían interminables hasta que Gwaihir, el Señor de los Vientos, de las Águilas, me ha recogido y llevado a Lothlorien siguiendo las órdenes de Dama Galadriel, donde he podido descansar y he recibido estas vestimentas blancas. Y vosotros, ¿Qué podéis contarme de vuestro viaje después de haberos dejado, contra mi voluntad, en Khazad- Dûm?"  
  
Le hemos contado nuestras aventuras y que buscábamos a Merry y Pippin mientras que Frodo y Sam había partido hacia Mordor para destruir el Anillo en los fuegos del Monte del Destino. Gandalf nos ha tranquilizado sobre lo que había sucedido a Meriadoc y Peregrin que se habían encontrado con Bárbol. ¿Supongo que te preguntaras quién es? ¿No me equivoco, verdad? Es un ent, un pastor de árboles, una de las criaturas más antiguas de la Tierra Media. Si un día me encuentro con uno, me sentiré verdaderamente joven.  
  
Después de estas palabras, hemos seguido nuestro camino con nuestras monturas, las que Eomer nos había dejado y ha venido a buscarnos Sombragris, el Señor de los Mearas, Señor de los Caballos, que era la montura de Mithrandir. Yo he montado con Gimli y hemos galopado hacia el sur. Di mi última carta te llegaba desde Fangorn, como te decía al principio, esta te llega mirando la pequeña ciudad de Edoras, capital de Rohan, donde está el Palacio Dorado, Meduseld, residencia del Rey Théoden de la Marca. Debo dejarte ahora.  
  
Te deseo la mayor felicidad y Mithrandir me pide que te transmita todo su cariño, y recibe mi amistad profunda,  
  
Tu amigo, Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood. 


	7. Séptima Carta

Querida Ardwin,  
  
Nuestra llegada a Edoras transcurrió sin problemas, pero nos vimos obligados a abandonar nuestras armas a la entrada del Castillo de Oro del Rey de la Marca, Theoden, hijo de Thengel. Yo, he dejado mis dagas, mi arco y mi carcaj, regalados como ya sabes por Galadriel, la Dama de Lothlorien; Aragorn ha dejado su espada; Gimli, su hacha; y Gandalf, su espada, pero gracias a su aspecto de anciano ha conseguido pasar con su vara de mago, y ha sido una suerte puesto que hemos necesitado su poder. Hemos entrado en el castillo, y en la sala del Trono nos hemos encontrado con el Rey Theoden y a su lado, dos personas: a un lado, Grima, Lengua de Serpiente, su consejero; y al otro lado su sobrina Eowyn. Mithrandir ha reconocido a los tres personajes teniendo en cuenta que esta no es la primera vez que visitaba Edoras. Después de haber saludado al Rey como éste lo merecía, lo he mirado, parecía un anciano, un viejo pero con un aspecto muchísimo peor que el de nuestro Istari. Grima también ha reconocido a Gandalf, "el Gris", y descubriendo que había conseguido entrar en el palacio con su vara, ha dicho que Háma, el jefe de la guardia del Castillo de Oro les había traicionado. Pasadas algunas preguntas y alguna que otra réplica dichas más por Grima que por el Rey de la Marca, Mithrandir se ha dado cuenta de que Theoden, su cuerpo y su mente, estaban poseídas por Saruman "el Blanco", entonces ha intentado echarlo con su capa élfica gris, lo que ha provocado la risa de Saruman en el cuerpo del Rey, entonces nuestro Istari ha dejado caer la capa élfica descubriendo sus nuevos blancos ropajes y ha comenzado a decir un encantamiento y ha utilizado su vara para derrotar a Saruman y expulsarlo del cuerpo de Theoden. Nada más conseguirlo, el Rey de la Marca, a rejuvenecido para parecerse a un hombre maduro, pero con el aspecto de un hombre de buena salud. Grima ha sido expulsado del Castillo de Oro de Edoras; y Gandalf cree que se dirigirá a Isengard, cerca de su maestro, el traidor Saruman. Justo después de eso Theoden, el rey, ha ido a visitar la tumba de su hijo, que había muerto hacía algunos días, Theodred. Todas las tumbas de los Reyes del Castillo de Oro de Edoras están cubiertas de una preciosa flor blanca llamada symbelmynë.  
  
Después de esta visita, hemos divisado acercándose a Edoras, un caballo con un niño y una pequeña niña, su hermana, que provenían de una pequeña aldea de Rohan, atacada por los soldados de Saruman, y ha sido en ese momento en el que Gimli, Estel, Mithrandir y yo hemos contado al Rey los que ya sabíamos y le hemos comunicado la muerte de Boromir. Ahora que esta Guerra del Anillo había verdaderamente empezado, era el momento de pensar en las defensas y los ataques. Lo que quedaba de la Comunidad del Anillo, pensábamos que había que atacar a los soldados, los Uruk-hai de Saruman, y después ir a Minas Tirith, la ciudad más importante de Gondor y prestar nuestra ayuda a los Gondorinos contra las fuerzas directas del Señor de la Torre de Barad-Dûr. Pero Theoden es el Rey, y era él quien debía tomar una decisión y la ha tomado. Todos los habitantes de Edoras dejarían la ciudad con ciertas posesiones y sobre todo provisiones y partirían hacia el Abismo de Helm, un lugar donde los hombres mortales ya habían vencido a Sauron. El camino de la capital de Rohan al Abismo de Helm podía ser largo y peligroso, pero era la decisión tomada y si era necesario luchar durante el camino, lo haríamos. Y fue necesario.  
  
Durante el viaje al Abismo de Helm, nos hemos encontrado con unos Uruk-Hai de Saruman, así que mientras los hombres nos quedábamos para luchar con ellos, el Rey ha ordenado a su sobrina Eowyn que condujera a los ancianos, las mujeres y los niños al Abismo y esperarnos allí. Eowyn ha lanzado una última mirada a Estel y ha hecho lo que su tío le había ordenado hacer.  
  
Eowyn tiene sentimientos por Aragorn, pero éste piensa siempre en Dama Arwen. ¿Qué piensas de la relación entre Dama Arwen y el futuro Rey de Gondor y Arnor? Tú y yo conocemos los sentimientos de uno y los del otro, pero nosotros, nunca hemos hablado de ello. Ambos sabemos que el Señor Elrond, el padre de Arwen, no aprueba esta relación, no con respecto a Estel, le ama como si fuera uno más de sus hijos, además de los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir, pero quiere que su hija vaya con él a Valinor a través del mar después de la Guerra, al fin de la Tercera Edad. No quiere que Arwen Undómiel, Estrella de la Tarde de los Elfos permanezca en la Tierra Media, renunciando a su inmortalidad y vivir una vida mortal con Aragorn. Pero yo pienso que los dos se aman tiernamente y sobre todo sinceramente. Creo que deberían seguir juntos y casarse, pienso que serán verdaderamente felices. Con respecto a Eowyn y sus sentimientos hacia Aragorn, no está mal, ella es humana lo que evitaría no pocos problemas, pero sería muy injusto para ella, porque Estel pensaría siempre en la Estrella de la Tarde. Ya me dirás que es lo que tú opinas de todo esto. Ahora volvamos a lo que ocurrió.  
  
La lucha ha sido dura y hemos vencido al final, pero Estel ha caído en un río situado a varios metros de profundidad en una desfiladero de roca y ha desaparecido. Me he acercado al lugar y de la mano de un orco he recuperado el colgante de Dama Arwen, el Evenstar. Lo he guardado. Sé que sabes que Aragorn está con vida, estoy convencido de que nuestra querida amiga Arwen conoce perfectamente la suerte de Estel, aunque éste no sepa nada. Pues sí, Aragorn ha sobrevivido y ha llegado al Abismo de Helm, donde le he devuelto el Evenstar con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo ha puesto de nuevo en su lugar, alrededor del cuello y me ha sonreído también.  
  
Ardwin, el abismo de Helm no es el mejor lugar para batirse y defenderse. Si los Uruk-hai nos cogen aquí, estamos muertos puesto que nos hay más que una entrada y una sola salida. Mithrandir ha partido en busca de ayuda y ha dicho que le esperemos al alba del quinto día antes de salir de Edoras. La batalla se aproxima y no sé que puede pasar. Entonces, voy a dejarte ahora. Ruega a Ilúvatar por nuestra victoria y sino, si el destino quiere que no salga de este lugar, te doy todo mi afecto y mi amistad y te deseo la mayor felicidad.  
  
Namarië.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood.  
  
Bueno, esta es mi última carta. ¡Tranquilos! No mato a nadie, ni a Legolas, ni a Ardwin pero la próxima y última parte de mi fanfic os proporcionará todas las respuestas. 


	8. Último capítulo

Cartas a Ardwin  
  
El sol se asomaba en el cielo de Imladris. Mis ojos se abrieron bajo el blanco baldaquino nacarado de la cama. Todos los días me despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol, pero solo me levantaba minutos más tarde. Me disponía a cerrar de nuevo mis ojos, cuando de pronto el sonido de un galope en el patio retumbó. Noticias pronto por la mañana, no era buena señal. Me he levantado de un salto, me he puesto una túnica rápidamente y he abierto la puerta de mi habitación de golpe, encontrándome frente a Arwen quien, se adivinaba por su aspecto y su actitud que pensaba como yo. Ese mensajero podía traer malas noticias sobre Aragorn o Legolas. Hemos bajado con rapidez para encontrar al Señor Elrond hablando con un elfo, un elfo que Arwen y yo conocíamos perfectamente. Fui yo la primera en hablar:  
- ¿Haldir?- Estaba sorprendida como Arwen. Ambas sabíamos por las cartas de Aragorn y Legolas que habían pasado por el Bosque de Lothlorien hacía algunas semanas.  
- Buenos días Ardwin- saludó Haldir- ¿Cómo va todo?  
- Depende. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?  
- ¿En Lothlorien?- me preguntó. Asentí- Todo va bien.  
- Entonces todo va un poco mejor. Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? No podía dejar de inquietarme a causa de la presencia en Rivendel de Haldir, y lo que eso podía significar, y no me equivocaba.  
- Estoy formando un ejército de elfos para prestar ayuda a los hombres de Rohan, en recuerdo de nuestra alianza, en el Abismo de Helm. En el Abismo de Helm... La última palabra de la carta de Legolas me golpeó en la cabeza: Namarië... Exclamaba:  
- ¡Dame diez minutos, me voy contigo!  
- ¡Ardwin, espera!- exclamó entonces Haldir. No quería escucharlo porque sabía de memoria lo que iba a decirme. Pero el Señor Elrond intervino en ese momento preciso:  
- Haldir, no. Arwen, ayúdala a prepararse. Me quedé petrificada, no me esperaba esa reacción por parte del padre de La Estrella de la Tarde, pero no me paré más que unos segundos. Acompañada de Arwen, volvía a mi dormitorio. Me cambiaba de ropa; cogía mi arco, mi carcaj y mis dagas élficas con la ayuda de Arwen. Antes de salir de mi habitación para reunirme con Haldir, me dice:  
- Ardwin, tengo que pedirte un favor.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Ya sabes que mi padre no me va a dejar acompañarte, quiero que le digas a Estel que le quiero y por favor, cuida de él.  
- Lo haré, te lo prometo.  
- Gracias.  
- No hay de qué. Minutos más tarde me reunía con Haldir en el patio con mi caballo y provisiones de lembas, preparada para partir.  
  
Una pequeña media hora después, un pequeño ejército, que se reuniría otra pequeña cantidad de soldados de y en Lothlorien, partía hacia el sur, hacia Rohan, hacia el Abismo de Helm. Galopaba al lado de Haldir que no me habló hasta nuestra primera parada cerca del paso de Rohan:  
- Legolas va a matarme.  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho el Señor Elrond?  
- Que las dos únicas personas que podían prohibirte partir en ese mismo momento eran tu padre o el rey Thranduil y ninguno de los dos estaba presente en Imladris.  
- Tenía razón.  
- No del todo, hay otra persona que puede hacerlo.  
- Ya lo sé, mi príncipe...  
- Exacto, Legolas tiene la suficiente autoridad en Mirkwood para prohibírtelo, es lo que yo digo, va a matarme por haberte dejado acompañarme.  
- No tenía ninguna otra opción, hablaré con él en tu lugar, lo comprenderá.  
- Puede que al final lo haga, pero en un primer momento querrá matarme. Sonreí, tenía razón, Legolas querría matarlo viéndome llegar con él para batirme en el Abismo de Helm. Para Legolas yo era una persona importante, su mejor amiga, su confidente, aquella a quien contaba todo, pero Mi Príncipe Legolas era incluso más importante para mí, puesto que era el elfo que amaba, que quería desde más de mil años y su vida contaba mucho para mí para dejarlo luchar solo. Él no sospechaba nada de mis sentimientos hacia él, nunca había dejado aparentar nada, los elfos eran maestros en ese arte de permanecer impasibles respecto a nuestros pensamientos.  
  
Llegamos al Bosque de Lothlorien donde después de saludar a la Dama Galadriel y al Señor Celeborn, me ha regalado, como a todo el mundo, un arco de Lothlorien más grande y resistente que los del Bosque Negro y un carcaj con flechas para ese arco. Eso me ha recordado la carta de Legolas que hablaba de los regalos de la Dama del Bosque Dorado. Al día siguiente, poco después del alaba todo l ejército al completo bajo el mando de Haldir partía hacia el Abismo de Helm. El camino fue difícil pero finalmente con la caída de la noche llegamos a la vista del Abismo. Desde el momento en el que los ocupantes del Abismo nos han visto, el Rey de la Marca, Theoden, que gobernaba ha ordenado la apertura de la Puerta. El futuro Rey Aragorn, el Rey Theoden y el enano Gimli han venido para recibir nuestro ejército. No paraba de mirar para percibir a Legolas pero no se le veía por ningún sitio. Haldir ha saludado al Rey y le ha dicho que estábamos aquí en recuerdo de la alianza entre hombres y elfos. Después ha sido Aragorn quien ha saludado Haldir con una efusividad que ha sorprendido a mi viejo amigo elfo. Justo en ese momento, le he visto. No había cambiado casi nada, quizás tenía un aspecto más sabio y tranquilo que el día que había partido de Mirkwood hacia Imladris para tomar parte en el Consejo de Elrond. Sabía que no me había reconocido todavía por dos razones: la primera que no esperaba verme, y la segunda, que estaba medio tapada por Haldir y Aragorn. Tras el saludo entre los dos, Haldir ha saludado a Legolas, justo después, me he separado de Haldir y me he acercado a Legolas sin levantar la cabeza y he dicho:  
- Mi Príncipe Legolas. Nunca había visto a Legolas tan sorprendido como en ese momento.  
- No es posible.- fue lo único que consiguió articular. He levantado la cabeza y le he mirado, directamente a sus ojos como lo hacíamos en el Bosque Negro, en Mirkwood.  
- Ardwin...  
- Buenas noches.  
- Estás loca, no deberías estar aquí. ¡Haldir!  
- No Legolas, déjalo, no tenía elección y lo sabes. Sólo mi rey Thranduil y mi padre tenían el derecho de impedirme venir y ninguno de los dos se encontraba en Rivendel cuando Haldir ha llegado.  
- Sabes perfectamente que no sólo ellos tienen ese poder.  
- No, tú también.  
- Exacto y sabes que nunca te había dado ni mi acuerdo ni mi permiso para que vinieses a luchar al Abismo de Helm.  
- Legolas, escúchame, eres mi mejor amigo y en el momento en que Haldir ha venido a buscar elfos a Imladris para crear un ejército para venir a ayudaros, me he acordado de la última palabra de tu carta: Namarië... No, te he dejado una despedida en la carta de tu padre para anunciar que formabas parte de la Comunidad del Anillo. No te permito una segunda. Eres el mejor arquero que ha tenido el Bosque Negro, y si no soy tan buena como tú, tampoco soy mala, y puedo ayudar, lo sabes.  
- Puede, pero ahora mismo vas a reunirte con el resto de las mujeres de Rohan en las cavernas.  
- No, lo siento Mi Príncipe, pero debo desobedeceros, puedo ayudar aquí fuera y voy a hacerlo.  
- Ardwin.- nunca antes, en casi tres mil años que nos conocíamos, Legolas había utilizado conmigo su tono autoritario de Príncipe de Mirkwood.  
- Creo que no nos conocemos.- dijo de pronto una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y me encuentro frente a mí, un hombre con los ojos verdes grisáceos que reconozco al instante.  
- Sois Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, llamado por los elfos Estel.  
- Veo que sabéis quien soy.  
- Arwen y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo como Arwen y Legolas. Además vengo directamente de Imladris. No os preocupéis, ella está bien y me pidió que os transmitiera su amor y sus mejores deseos para el resultado de la misión.  
- Gracias. ¿Y vos, sois?  
- Ardwin, hija de Calendil, de Mirkwood.  
- Encantado de conoceros.  
- Igualmente.  
- Gracias también por haber venido con Haldir a ayudarnos.  
- No hay por qué darlas.  
- Estel, acabáis de pasar justamente sobre mi autoridad de Príncipe de Mirkwood.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que odiabais con toda vuestra alma vuestro rango principesco en el Bosque Negro.  
- Lo habéis hecho a propósito.  
- Por supuesto, mi querido Legolas.  
- De acuerdo Ardwin, te quedas, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, cuídate mucho.  
- Por supuesto Legolas y gracias.  
- Sígueme.- terminó subiendo las escaleras.  
- Gracias Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn.  
- De nada Ardwin, amiga de Arwen. Sonreí ante su respuesta antes de correr para reunirme con Legolas en el muro de defensa del abismo. Poco tiempo después de colocarme en mi lugar y de haber conocido al enano de Erebor, Gimli, el ejército obedeciendo las ordenes de Saruman, que habíamos sentido llegar, apareció en vista del abismo de Helm. Era impresionante y enorme, sobre todo en comparación con la cantidad de defensores del Abismo. Durante un momento, ha permanecido ahí, inmóvil, pero haciendo mucho ruido. Una orden del Rey hizo que los arqueros humanos se prepararan mientras nosotros, los elfos permanecíamos inmóviles. Aragorn ordenó no lanzar, sin embargo a un hombre de Rohan se le escapó una flecha que mató a un orco, lo que ha desencadenado la batalle del Abismo de Helm.  
  
La batalla ha durado mucho tiempo y ha sido muy dura, ha sido gracias a la llegada providencial de Mithrandir con los Rohirrim, el motivo por el cual hemos salido con vida de esta lucha. Me había separado de Legolas durante la batalla y ahora que esta había acabado, me dedicaba a su búsqueda en todos los lugares del Abismo. Al doblar la esquina de uno de los caminos, estuve a punto de tirar a causa de mi impulso al futuro Rey de Gondor y Arnor, le pregunté:  
- Aragorn, ¿habéis visto a Legolas..., quiero decir al Príncipe de Mirkwood?  
- Ardwin, ¿desde cuando conocéis a Legolas?  
- Desde siempre.  
- Entonces es más simplemente Legolas para vos que para mí. No, lo siento, no lo he visto.  
- Perdonadme, pero...  
- Un segundo, por favor.  
- ¿Sí?- por su mirada adiviné que alguien había muerto- ¿Quién es? Decídmelo.  
- Haldir...- comenzó con un susurro. He estado a punto de dejar de respirar y mi corazón de latir, antes de decir, ahogando con dificultad un sollozo.  
- Comprendo. Se lo diré, no os preocupéis.  
- Gracias. Contesté con un asentimiento de la cabeza y volví a mi búsqueda de Legolas con más ganas que antes. El miedo se había apoderado de mi corazón, sabiendo la muerte de Haldir, de alguien que a causa de su inmortalidad, pensaba que no podía desaparecer así. No podía dejar de pensar en el tiempo que había pasado con él antes de llegar al Abismo. Durante las horas que habíamos pasado en Lothlorien, habíamos reído mucho, recordando todas las cosas que Legolas, Arwen, él y yo hacíamos durante nuestras visitas a Dama Galadriel y al Señor Celeborn. La muerte de un elfo, a pesar de ser posible, siempre era un poco más increíble que la de un hombre o una mujer humana. No era la primera muerte de un elfo para mí, la situación atravesada por los habitantes del bosque Negro en el momento de la muerte de la Reina, la madre de Legolas, había sido terrible. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que iba a utilizar para transmitir a Legolas la muerte de Haldir.  
  
Después de veinte minutos de vana búsqueda, lo h encontrado, y he respirado con un suspiro de tranquilidad, él al menos seguía vivo. Estaba sentado con su arco y su carcaj a su lado, la mirada pérdida en la lejanía. Por su actitud, he comprendido que descansaba, que había dejado su pensamiento libre. Me he acercado a él con cuidado de no despertarlo con un sobresalto. Junto a él. Con un susurro en su oreja puntiaguda con dulzura.  
- Legolas, Legolas... Se ha "despertado" casi inmediatamente.  
- Buenos días Mi Príncipe.  
- Ardwin, por favor, sin protocolo, ayer has pasado por encima de mi autoridad, suena totalmente irónico.  
- Lo siento Legolas.  
- Déjalo, estoy contento de que hayas venido, y debo confesarlo, y estoy verdaderamente contento de saber y ver que estás sana y salva. El momento había llegado para contarle lo de Haldir.  
- Legolas, me he encontrado con Aragorn mientras te buscaba.  
- ¿Está bien?  
- Sí, no te preocupes, él está bien, pero...- mi voz se apagó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, me daba cuenta de que apenas podía respirar. Mis ojos habían comenzado a brillar llenos de lágrimas.  
- Ardwin, tranquila, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- me preguntó dulcemente, apoyando una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros. He comenzado a sentir mis lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas, y poco después su otra mano, secándolas.- Ardwin...- ha vuelto a repetir. Le he mirado como siempre directamente a sus ojos azules, antes de decir en un triste suspiro:  
- Es Haldir... Legolas ha comprendido con esas dos palabras, no necesitaba mayores explicaciones. Me ha ayudado a incorporarme y sin decir una palabra, hemos ido juntos a buscar a Aragorn para, lo sabía, encontrar el cuerpo de Haldir. Hemos encontrado a Aragorn y el cuerpo de nuestro amigo al mismo tiempo, puesto que Aragorn se había acercado a él, mientras que yo continuaba buscando a Legolas. Mi Príncipe y yo nos hemos permanecido de pie delante del cuerpo de Haldir y Aragorn nos ha dejado con él. Bajando la cabeza, Legolas y yo hemos comenzado una dulce plegaria en élfico.  
  
Cuando cayó la noche de nuevo sobre el Abismo de Helm, todos los muertos, elfos y hombres habían sido enterrados en la tierra alrededor del Abismo para recordar el sacrificio hecho en ese lugar contra las tropas del traidor, el Istari Saruman.  
  
Antes de dormir, Legolas ha venido a verme.  
- Ardwin, quiero que vuelvas a Imladris, sé que no quieres hacerlo. Pero te lo ruego, ya he perdido un gran amigo en esta guerra, no quiero perder a dos. Si alguna cosa te ocurriera, no podría perdonármelo, por favor vete. Veía en su mirada que era sincero, entonces porque era mi Príncipe y la persona que amaba, aunque no lo supiera, accedí:  
- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, voy a volver a Imladris pasando por el Bosque de Lothlorien para comunicar a Dama Galadriel y al Señor Celeborn la muerte de Haldir y las circunstancias de esta, aunque probablemente ya la conocerán.  
- Gracias.  
- Pero Legolas, dos favores.  
- Dime.  
- El primero, no quiero más cartas, sufro conociendo los peligros que atraviesas, quiero solamente una cuando la guerra haya acabado.  
- De acuerdo. ¿Y el segundo?  
- Cuídate.  
- Te lo prometo. Me abrazó con fuerza antes de desearme buenas noches y partir a su habitación. Al día siguiente, dejaba el Abismo de Helm hacia el Bosque de Lothlorien y después a Imladris. Mi última mirada fue para Legolas que nos miraba partir desde el último muro de defensa del Abismo de Helm.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, se acabó. No sé si habrá una segunda parte o no, aún no lo he decidido. Espero quu os haya gustado y la hayáis disfrutado. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones sobre la fanfic y si os gustaría una segunda parte.  
  
Besos,  
  
Madeleine. 


End file.
